Sacrafice A BlancheRoseDorothy Friendship story
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Rose loses Blanche's necklace Blanche sells a pin of Rose to punish Rose for taking her necklace without asking but she didn't know that pin was the last thing Charlie gave Rose. Now Blanche will have to make a huge sacrifice to get it back


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls.

* * *

Rose came in and slammed the door. She began frantically looking under the couch and behind the table and in every place she could think of.

"Problem Rose," Dorothy asked.

"Oh what makes you think that," Rose said with a nervous laugh.

"Rose cut the crap," Blanche said sternly, "What's wrong"

"Nothing," Rose said, "I didn't lose the diamond pendant with the flower on the side."

"You mean," Blanche said with a calmness she didn't feel, "MY FLOWER PENDANT!"

"Blanche," Dorothy said, "You're not calm."

"You're sure as hell right I'm not calm Dorothy. I cannot **believe **she did that. GEORGE GAVE ME THAT PENDANT! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU BE ROSE!"

"Okay," Dorothy said, "Calm down. It was an accident."

"I don't care that it's an accident," Blanche said, "Rose you had no right to take that pendant without asking!"

"Okay," Dorothy said, "I have to agree with you there. She was wrong to do that."

"YOU'RE DAM RIGHT SHE WAS WRONG TO DO THAT," Blanche said, "AND I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE. THIS IS NOT GOING TO GO UNPUNISHED!"

She stormed away and slammed the door to her room angrily. How dare Rose do something like that?

"What do you think she's going to do," Rose asked Dorothy.

"Rant and rave for awhile and then let it go," Dorothy said

...

"Good morning girls," Blanche said the next day.

"Morning Blanche," Rose said, "I made you breakfast."

"Oh well isn't that kind of you Rose," Blanche said smiling.

"Are we still friends," Rose asked.

"Of course we are honey," Blanche said, "I forgive you."

Rose sighed with relief.

"That doesn't mean," Blanche added, "That what you did is going to go unpunished. It was really wrong of you to take something of mine without asking me."

"Well as long as I'm not losing your friendship I'm okay with anything," Rose said.

"That will never happen Rose," Blanche replied, "You're like a sister to me. I love you honey."

They shared a hug.

Day passed and weeks followed. Blanche seemed to have forgotten about the incident. It wasn't until one day in the early evening when Rose came out looking frantic.

"Have you guys seen my rose pin," Rose asked, "I've been searching and searching and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh Rose," Blanche said, "I sold that pin."

"WHAT! Charlie gave that to me," Rose said tears coming to her eyes and quickly falling.

She wasn't angry. She was just incredibly sad.

"Well," Blanche said gently, "Now you know how I feel honey."

"No you don't get it," Rose said, "It was **the last thing **Charlie ever gave me and now I lost it. It's like I lost him all over again."

Rose ran into her bedroom. They could hear her sobs.

Blanche ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I feel awful," she said, "Simply awful. I didn't realize that pin was personal to her."

"Blanche," Dorothy said, "That was a terrible thing you did. Rose was wrong to lose your necklace but that was an accident. You **intentionally **sold her pin. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dorothy please," Blanche said, "I thought I had done the right thing. I didn't realize how much that pin meant to her. I'm feeling bad 'nough as it is. I don't need you making it worse."

...

Sophia knocked on Rose's door.

"It's open," Rose said.

"Hi Rose," Sophia said softly.

"Oh hi Sophia," Rose said.

"Listen it's been 10 days and you're still upset about this whole thing. Baby I know you miss Charlie but he's not in that necklace. Charlie is in your heart. You will NEVER lose him."

"I know but that necklace was the last thing he gave me. He's gone Sophia and it hurts!"

"I know how you feel," Sophia said giving her a hug, "I felt the same way when I lost my Sally. But you will see him again one day Rose."

...

By the end of the day Rose was feeling better. One day Blanche and Dorothy were in the mall when they passed a jewelry store.

"Oh my GOD," Blanche exclaimed, "Dorothy this is the same pin I accidentally sold. This is Rose's pin."

"You did not 'accidentally' sell the pin," Dorothy hissed, "You sold it on purpose to punish her for losing your necklace"

"Anyway," Blanche said, "I'm going to buy the pin back."

"Blanche you can't afford it," Dorothy said.

…

"I'll tell you what," the owner of the store said, "Let's make a trade. Give me the pearls you're wearing. You can have the pin for free."

_Those were my momma's pearls_ Blanche thought to herself.

She nodded and tearfully took off the pearls.

...

"Hey girls how was the mall," Rose asked

"Oh it was great," Blanche said, "And Rose I have something for you."

"What is it," Rose asked.

"Here you go," Blanche said handing her a gift wrapped box.

"Blanche this is from Ashers jewelry store," Rose said.

"Yes I know where it's from," Blanche said, "Now open it up."

Rose opened up the gift.

Rose tore open the gift and gasped.

"Oh my GOSH," she exclaimed, "But how did you do it!"

"I traded it," Blanche said, "Cost me my momma's pearls but it was worth it."

The two women shared another hug. Finally everything was alright again. Blanche made a huge sacrifice but she knew it was worth it. She no longer had her momma's pearls anymore but she had a friend who wasn't bursting into tears every few minutes.

A few months passed. Blanche was cleaning the kitchen one day and Dorothy walked in.

"Blanche," Dorothy said, "You may have noticed I've been a little distracted lately."

"More than a little," Blanche said, "and more than lately. When was the last time you-"

"I went down to the mall today," Dorothy said, "and I got you a gift... oh and here you go too. The envelope is on the package."

Blanche opened it up and she nearly cried.

"Dorothy," she exclaimed, "You bought me back my mamma's pearls."

"Yes," Dorothy said, "Cost me $10,000 and by the way my rent checks are gonna be about 3 months late cause it'll take me about that time to-"

"Oh forget that," Blanche said hugging her, "How can I ever thank you?"

Dorothy hugged her back.

"You just did Blanche," Dorothy said, "When you said thank you"

"I love you all," Blanche said.


End file.
